A Demon's Last Decision
by soundless steps
Summary: The Kyubi makes a decision that ends his existance. Now thanks to this decision, it is Naruto who is the demon. Now that he has the reigns, will he ride his way through life, or just hand them off to someone else. SURPRISES! CHAPTER 3: DEFENDING DECISION.
1. A Choice of Rage: Chapter 1

Underlined speech is thought.

_Italicized speech signifies emphasis put on words or a change in tone. You should be able to figure it out from the choice of words and the character._

CAPITALIZED SPEECH IS YELLING.

These are … interruptions in …speech caused … by things …like laughing,…crying, thought,.. and…others.

Words-with-dashes-between-them-consistently-signify-when-a-character-is-talking-too-fast-to-understand.

**Bold words are author notes.**

* * *

**This is a backseat story. Chapters will have random sizes and the update rate will be erratic. I hope you like it regardless. This chapter is pretty much a prologue. You will be able to tell if you want to keep reading it or not by next chapter.**

**"A Choice of Rage"**

Pain was all Naruto felt. His friend, Sasuke Uchiha had betrayed him and attempted to kill him. By the feel and looks of things, he succeeded. In his moment of weakness, Naruto decided to spare Sasuke death, but he did not grant Naruto the same respite. This is the reason his hand now extends from where Naruto's heart is located.

As they fell to the ground, the transformations of their bodies faded away. Naruto's body limply rolled on the ground as Sasuke landed smoothly, the Mangekyo Sharingan failing to form in his eyes. Sasuke turned back to look at Naruto's dieing body. "I guess I was wrong. I never truly considered Naruto my friend." He snorted. "At least you are out of my way." He left the area without a single care.

**In Naruto's mind.**

Naruto stood in front of a massive gate that held the Kyūbi with in his body. The demon looked down at the blond with furious eyes. "BAKA, HOW COULD YOU SO FOOLISHLY THROW AWAY BOTH OUR LIVES? HAVE YOU NO SENSE?"

"IT IS _MY_ LIFE AND I CAN SPEND IT HOW I WANT!" He looked down sadly. "I guess I won't be able to keep my promise to Sakura-chan."

Kyūbi closed his eyes in deep thought. "I never thought that I would ever even contemplate this option and here I am, seeing it as the only choice." The kitsune chuckled. "Gaki, you and I are left with just two choices."

He looked up at his prisoner with surprise. "Choices, what are they?"

Kyūbi's expression and voice became ones of complete seriousness. "My preferred choice would be that you allow me to take full control of your body to use how I desire. You of course will pass on to the afterlife. Unfortunately only you can decide whether or not this happens. I have no actual say in it."

"WELL NO WAY I AM GIVING YOU MY BODY JUST SO YOU CAN LIVE TO DO WHAT YOU WANT!"

The fox chuckled before returning to his serious self. "I figured as much which is why I am going with the second choice. It works like the first one but roles are reversed." The Kyūbi grew a sadistic smile. "I will ensure that the power of the Kyūbi no Yōkō will live on past my demise and you have no choice in the matter. SAYONARA!"

Waves of demonic chakra so thick that they looked like actual waves of read water flowed out of the Kyūbi's gate, hiding Naruto underneath. Soon, the demon began turning into red dust that quickly disappeared into nothingness. The chakra finally subsided, giving Naruto a chance to stand back up.

His relief did not last long as the sewer environment began turning to dust as well. Naruto began running back to the corridor in order to escape, but the dissolving of his mindscape was right behind him. He ran franticly through the halls. He turned a right, a left, and then another left. Just as he took another right, Naruto saw the area ahead of him dissolving, and froze in response. This single moment was enough time for what he was running from to catch up to him. In the next instant, Naruto found himself hanging off the edge of his mind's existence. It crumbled under his weight. As he fell, or floated, Naruto looked upon a disembodied and dissolving head of the demon. "I have just enough time to explain to you, the kitsune laws."

**An unknown amount of time later.**

Naruto bolted up from a horizontal position. Sweat dripped down his face as his head and eyes darted from side to side. This action allowed him to realize that he was inside Konoha Hospital. He stood up out of bed, and walked over to one of the mirrors. In its reflection, Naruto saw that his eyes were slit and red, the whisker marks were highly defined, his canines stuck out of his mouth, and his hair became a dull, dark orange. His hair also grew so it would hide everything behind the jaw-line. The last difference was that a pair of ears stuck out of the top of his head. They were orange-red in color, and looked more like a real foxes ears. **Think Inuyasha's ears but a little bigger and pointier.** "It wasn't a dream."

With his suspicion confirmed, the orange haired Naruto could feel further evidence to prove his transformation wrapped around him. Carefully, Naruto reached to his back with a clawed hand and put a large cut into the jumpsuit he was wearing. One by one, tails much like the Kyūbi's began to slip out of the cut until nine waved around behind Naruto. Each tail was the same color as his new ears, and half the length of the owner's body. The thickness of the tails was only about half of Naruto's forearms.

The carrot-top walked to the bed and took a seat. "So I am a Kyūbi hanyou now?" His voice was also transformed by becoming deeper. Naruto sifted through his thoughts. "Not only do I look different but I think differently too." Naruto's fist clenched hard enough for his new nails to dig into his hand and draw his blood. "Damn fox. He didn't even give me a choice in the matter."

A sound approaching the door of his room made the hanyou's ear twitch. Five seconds passed before the door started to open. Through the opening came Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's sensei. He had near vertical silver hair, a Konoha headband covering his right eye, and a mask covering his face. Everything from the neck down was clothed in the normal jonin outfit. He closed the door then looked down with a forlorn expression. "I never thought this could happen. Because of my compliance, Sasuke got away and _this _happened to you. Gomen Naruto."

Naruto suddenly felt rage build up from within him. Instead of yelling like he would have normally, the new Naruto opted for a light amount of killer intent and a deeper voice. "This _is _your fault. _You_ taught the teme the jutsu that nearly killed me. Because of that, the damn fox had to do this to me. Now I am the demon the villagers always thought I was."

Kakashi looked up at Naruto with fear and surprise in his eyes. He quickly overcame these feelings and reassumed his forlorn look. "There is something else I need to tell you as well."

Naruto's glare flamed with full force. "What is it?"

"When I got you back to the village, your body had already finished transforming. It was not long before the council caught wind. Under the pretense that it was for the safety of the village, they revealed your secret to all who don't already know. Everyone knows about it."

Naruto snorted. "I don't care, just leave me alone."

Kakashi sighed then left. With his new ears, Naruto could hear the man talking to someone. "I don't think you should see him. Naruto didn't look like he is in the mood to see anyone. I think it would be best that both of you have time to think."

"I don't care. I want to talk to him." It was a familiar female voice to Naruto. He turned away from the door as soon as it began to open. "So it's true, you are the Kyūbi. You have all that power." Naruto just sat there, with his tails being his only moving parts. "You wanted to let Sasuke-kun go. It should have been easy to make him come back. Your broke your promise to me. I guess you _are _a demon." The hanyou remained unresponsive. "ANSWER ME!"

In the next instant, Sakura punched Naruto in the back of the head as she always has. He turned around just in time to see her stomping out of the room. He felt another wave of rage rush through his body. One of his tails struck out and shattered the window. "It is obvious that this village has no love for me so I don't have love for it. I have no reason to stay." He looked out the window with an expression of complete rage and conviction. "No one will get in my way."

Out sided of Naruto's sensory perception, a pair of ANBU watched as he jumped out of the room and towards the village's north gate. "We have to tell Tsunade-sama." They disappeared in a swirl of smoke and reappeared in front of the hospital main office. They opened the door. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto has left his room and is heading towards the north gate."

"NANI?" The ANBU flinched back. "This is the last thing I need happening. It is bad enough to lose the Uchiha, but we can't lose Naruto, not to mention if Akatsuki got their hands on him." She got up from behind her desk and stomped out the door and towards the main lobby. "I need to find someone to go after him. Kakashi must have already left on his mission, my trackers are either taking a needed reprieve or are out after Sasuke. DAMIT, I need some trackers."

As if answering her prayers, two of the members of team 8 entered the room. Her approach stopped them in their tracks. The one wearing a grey coat looked up at her serious expression from behind his small glasses. "What is the problem Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade released an exasperated sigh. "I am sure that the both of you are here to see Kiba. I also know that you just came back from a mission Shino-san. Regardless, I have to send the both of you on an urgent mission."

The younger female, with short ink blue hair and pale lavender eyes gasped. "A m-mission."

The Hokage nodded with a somber expression. "Hai." She became serious again. "I am sure both of you heard about the truth behind Naruto." Tsunade took quick notice of Shino's emotionless nod, but gave Hinata a motherly look when she saw Hinata turn her head towards the ground with tear beads in the corner of her eyes. "This will be hard for her. In a fit of rage, Naruto left the village. It is your mission to bring him back."

Shino just raised an eyebrow but Hinata became completely shocked. "No, he can't leave like that. What about his dreams, his promises. Is he going to throw them away just like that? Naruto-kun, has this changed that much?"

Hinata did not have the time to dwell on her thoughts as soon as Tsunade began giving the mission information. "Naruto is heading out of the north gate. It is possible that he is hostile. Regardless, we can't have him out there. There is an organization of powerful shinobi who are after him. I don't know what they want with him, but it can't be good. He has to stay with us. Any objections?"

Shino just shook his head. Hinata gave Tsunade a determined look. "We will b-bring him back T-Tsunade-sama."

"Good, now _go_." The young shinobi ran out of the hospital. "Naruto, please don't be the demon everyone thinks you are."

**Back with Naruto.**

He shifted through the memories within his orange head. He saw all the times Kakashi had ignored his pleas to train him, all of the times Sakura hit him for some of the most trivial things, every time a villager glared at him, all the times someone said that he would never succeed, and every service he did the village without even the slightest thanks. The hanyou could only see all of the bad things in his life, and that served as stronger fuel for his resolve. "I will never return to this village again."

He passed through the north gate without any hindrance. He hardly moved five feet on the path before turning right into the forest. Naruto felt no need to any effort into his escape. Despite this, Naruto was still running as fast as he did when he was chasing after Sasuke. "I am much stronger than before, so whoever Konoha sends after me, they won't succeed." He chuckled darkly. "It seems like they are already coming. I'll string them along for a bit, before I _deal_ with them." Naruto picked up his speed to match his pursuers.

**The pursuers.**

"He is aware of our presence." For both, it was only natural that Shino take the leadership role. He had the most intellect and was the most composed under pressure. The chase continued for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "Naruto-san appears to be making no effort to escape us. He won't allow us to close the distance either."

Things were getting unnerving for Hinata. A couple of hours have passed since the chase began, and they have yet to close any distance. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Her thoughts were cut off by a red tail sending Shino down to the forest floor. Hinata landed just to the left of where Naruto stood, his nine tails waving behind him rapidly.

Crouched from her landing, Hinata looked up at his face and wished she hadn't. He was giving her a side glance with a demonic smile. The Hyuga soon found herself back at full height and more. Her weight was now supported by Naruto's clawed hand and her neck. Before she even thought about resisting, the hanyou spun clockwise and tossed her towards Shino. The bug user managed to get up in time to break her fall.

Naruto looked down at the pair, a sneering expression on his demonic face. "So you are the ones the village sent after me. I have to say that I am surprised. I was expecting someone stronger. I guess that makes this all the more easy."

The hanyou disappeared from his perch on the tree to reappear on the ground a good fifteen yards away. Shino shivered from his presence, but it was nothing compared to the shear amount of trembling Hinata was doing. "No, this can't be him. Naruto-kun what happened to you." Tears formed in her eyes. "Have you really become a demon?"

Shino did not spend his time with thoughts. The Aburame held out his arms, signaling his insects to fly out of his sleeves. They rushed the approaching Naruto and encompassed him. This did nothing to slow him down. If anything, it made Naruto even more terrifying. Every part of his body was covered in a moving black surface. Despite being the cause, this affected Shino quite intensely.

Suddenly, the bug _skin_ collapsed, as if Naruto suddenly disappeared. "It was a Shadow Clone."

Chilling laughter to Shino's right caused him to turn that direction. "That is correct Shino. I _can_ still create Shadow Clones. Despite that, I won't need any of my jutsu to deal with either of you."

The carrot-top continued his agonizingly slow approach. Fear and adrenalin coursed through Shino's veins. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. Faster than any could react, a tail was piercing through his body. Hinata was horrified at the sight of her teammate being killed by the same person she has admired for so much of her life. This fear was short lived as Shino turned into a mass of bugs that began to attack Naruto. Naruto just closed his eyes, but when they opened, a huge amount of his chakra burst from his body sending anything close to him flying away, including Hinata.

A kunai flew down at Naruto, but was deflected with a tail swipe. He gave the direction the kunai came from a quick glance, plus a demonic smile, before disappearing again. He reappeared just in front of Shino with a fist prepared. For Naruto, hardly any effort was put into the punch, but for Shino, it was a strong as any punch he has felt before, if not stronger.

The assault did not end with a punch though. As the Aburame was still moving through the air, he saw a red tail coming down on him. The blow was far stronger; sending him through two large branched before he hit the ground. Before Shino could even think of recovering, he found himself lifted up by five of Naruto's tails. One was around each limb while another was around his waist. He began punching in random spots with rhythmic timing. Each punch was no stronger than the initial one.

Hinata looked at the scene with horror filled eyes. The sound of fist meeting flesh reached her ears at half-second intervals. Her mind went blank with the stress. Not a single present event registered in her mind. This allowed her to remember what she said just two hours back. "We will b-bring him back T-Tsunade-sama." She stood up. Now it was her turn. Shino could go now further, meaning the mission was up to her. Hinata charged forward, Byakugan activated and a Jūken strike prepared.

Just as the attack was about to hit, Naruto's tails dropped Shino as he made a small leap back. Another tail wrapped around Hinata's arm tightly. The hanyou spun around in a full rotation, before releasing the Hyuga. The sound of pain she released when her back collided with a tree was music to his fox-like ears. "I guess it's your turn now."

Hinata pushed off the ground and stood up into a shaky Jūken position. "I have to bring Naruto-kun back, no matter what it takes." She dashed forward, poised to strike. This attack failed as it was deflected by one of Naruto's tails. This pattern followed for all of her following attacks as well. She then doubled over from a punch into her sternum.

Naruto lifted his arm up so that he held Hinata's weight up with just his fist. He held her for a few seconds before he saw another strike coming for his head. A tail caught it again and held it in place. After wrapping one more tail around the arm, Naruto swung Hinata over head so her back would hit the ground. This caused her to release another gasp of pain. "This is too easy, but I think it is time to end this."

Hinata could see Naruto scowling at her as she pushed herself back up. Just as she was about to attack again, she felt an intense stinging pain across her abdomen. Her Byakugan saw Naruto's clawed had extended with blood dripping off of it. She noticed the other hand prepared to jab into her.

Naruto sent his hand forward. His claws pierced trough the clothes and skin with ease. His fingers passed trough the middle of a pair of ribs, allowing his claws to puncture Hinata's lung. He then used a tail to trip her legs up, sending her to the ground. "Now that you are taken care of, I am going to deal with Shino."

As Naruto began to walk away, Hinata reached out and grasped his ankle. She also sent a burst of chakra when she did so. Noticing both, Naruto wrapped a tail around her neck and lifted her up into the air. The tail released her, allowing her to hover in the air. This did not last long as Naruto hit her with two punches. One hit her in the middle of the abdomen where the first cut was, and the other hit where Naruto pierced her lung.

Naruto scowled at her before turning back to his previous target. The hanyou was fully prepared to kill, and didn't plan on stopping for anything. That plan did not work out as he felt something impact and pierce trough the back of his shoulder. A tail pulled the object out a showed it's master that the object was a shuriken. He turned back and glared vehemently at Hinata, who was standing in a position that made it obvious that she was the one who threw the projectile. "S-st-stop."

Naruto has had enough. He dashed forward until he was at Hinata's left. With another dash, he had her pinned to a tree with his left forearm. Four of his tails made sure to immobilize her limbs. His right hand was prepared to pierce her the same way he did when he pierced her lung. The difference was, that he was aiming for her heart. "Why won't you just give up? You have no chance against me." He recognized that she was trying to speak. He realized his arm allowing her to do so.

Hinata coughed, drops of blood coming out. She spoke with constant interruptions caused by more coughing. "I said that … we would bring you ..back. I won't.. go back on my word. … That is…my nindo, … my." With one final cough, Hinata lost consciousness.

Naruto stared at her, his red, slit eyes wide in shock. His right hand hung at his side. Even his tails lost to gravity. "My ninja way."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I also hope that you check out the other stories on my profile, and not just my own. See you later.**


	2. A Life choice: Chapter 2

Underlined speech is thought.

_Italicized speech signifies emphasis put on words or a change in tone. You should be able to figure it out from the choice of words and the character._

CAPITALIZED SPEECH IS YELLING.

These are … interruptions in …speech caused … by things …like laughing,…crying, thought,.. and…others.

Words-with-dashes-between-them-consistently-signify-when-a-character-is-talking-too-fast-to-understand.

**Bold words are author notes.**

_**I may …create-something.. improvised-by- … combining-the.. above.**_

(Previously on "Demon's Last Decision." Dieing thanks to an attack from Sasuke, Naruto winds up in his mind. The fox tells Naruto of two options, each only being able to save one of their lives. The choice that saves Naruto's life winds up being the only available choice. Kyūbi still manages to teach Naruto about kitsune law. The transformed Naruto wakes up in a hospital room. Moments later, Kakashi and Sakura visit him, but only manage to make him angry enough to leave the village. Tsunade catches wind of this and ends up sending Shino and Hinata after him. The hanyou Naruto made no effort to treat the pair nicely. The rather one sided fight ended with Hinata pined to a tree. Now what will Naruto do?)

* * *

**Date of this chapter's release, October 5th, 2008; 12 days after previous chapter.**

"**A Life choice"**

Naruto stepped back from the limp Hinata. She began to fall to his left but a trio of tails gently caught her. As he looked at her face, all his focus was on the trail of blood coming off the sides of her lips. The words she spoke to him replayed in his head, minus the interruptions. "I said that we would bring you back. I won't go back on my word. That is my nindo, my ninja way." His mind filled in the last two words as she didn't get a chance to say them. "Why Hinata? That's my ninja way. Why would you take it as your own?"

Part of his mind tried to tell him that it was a lie, but it was quickly squashed. Hinata proved that it _was_ her ninja way not once but twice. She did it not through words, but through actions. Another memory flashed through his head. It was the time before his match with Neji. It didn't take much longer for his highly intelligent kitsune mind to put two and two together. For the first time in a long time, tears of despair escaped his eyes. "You… admired me."

His eyes quickly found the piercing wound a few inches under her chest. Not even thinking about it, Naruto gently wrapped all of his tails around her body and rushed in the opposite direction he was originally heading. This time, he had a reason to run full speed. If anyone conscious was traveling with him, the trees would become only blurs. Naruto also made sure to run only on the ground, so there would be as little vertical movement as possible.

He reached the city in just fifteen minutes. Luckily there were not enough pedestrians on the streets to force him to take it to the roofs or make any sharp turns. He would have gone to the hospital, if it weren't for the fact that they would reject him because of his new appearance. He did make sure to give the area a look. When he didn't see the person he was looking for, he headed for the one place he could think she would be, the Hokage tower. Thankfully, the distance between the two buildings was not much.

He leapt on top of a building and made another leap, strait towards the window of the Hokage's office. With a roar and a burst of chakra, the window was shattered. As soon as he landed into the room, he had to dodge a supper powered punch from Tsunade. Her expression was at first angry, but she became confused when she saw Naruto's pleading gaze. She then took notice of the blood on his clothes, face, and hands. After only a quick glance at Hinata's unconscious and bleeding form, she glared at Naruto fiercely. "Put her on the desk."

Naruto was completely unaffected by the glare or the anger in the woman's voice. He turned around as a tail was used to sweep the desk clean of all papers; and then gently placed Hinata onto the desk as he was told to do. The medic expert immediately went to work, starting with the puncture wound. "Naruto, where is Shino-san?"

The carrot-top snorted. "Shino, I doubt that I hurt him too much. At the most, he has a few broken bones and bruises all over. What I want to know is whether or not she will be okay."

It was Tsunade's turn to snort. "_Please_, injuries like these are child's play for me. A minute later, and she will be completely stabilized. Were just lucky you only pierce her lung, and that the piercing is small." He voice became far more serious. "I want you to tell me what changed your mind. You wouldn't inflict injuries like these unless you were dead set on leaving."

Naruto looked down somberly. "She told me that she wouldn't go back on her word; that it was her nindo, her ninja way. That is _my_ ninja way. When I was just a few seconds from killing her, she imitated me. I realized that when I thought that I would no longer find respect in the village, I was wrong. But now, I have ruined that chance."

The door swung open, ruining the moment. A frantic voice called from the doorway. "Tsunade-sama, I heard that Naruto just came back." When she took notice of the rooms other occupant, she blushed from embarrassment. She bowed quickly. "Gomen, Tsunade-sama, I guess you already know."

"Shizune." She stood up at the serious voice. "I want you to order two of our medic-nin into the forest to look for Shino. Make sure they have a stretcher."

"H-hai Tsunade-sama, I will get right on that." She left in a hurry.

Naruto was glad that she didn't take notice of the injured Hinata or of the fact that Shino was sent after him. "I guess that when you get an order like that from the Hokage, you forget about everything but the order itself." He turned his head back to face her.

Only a few seconds passed before Tsunade picked up the Hyuga and began leaving the room. "I am taking her to the hospital where she can get some rest. _You_ stay here so I can deal with you later." Naruto nodded in acceptance

A few minutes passed as Naruto stood in the room alone. He was unsurprised when the door opened suddenly. Tsunade bypassed him and sat in her desk. "I already know why you chose to leave and why you chose to return. So, why didn't you think about the consequences of you leaving? What about Akatsuki. If they got their hands on you, it would have been great trouble for you, if not for the rest of the world."

"I wasn't thinking about them. Besides, I am pretty sure I can handle them as I am. I am _far_ more powerful than before."

"_Don't be a fool_. We only know about a small number of their members. We are severely lacking in information. For all we know, they could be plenty strong enough to take you, even with all of your new power. Believe it or not, the Kyūbi has been defeated."

Naruto snorted in annoyance because he could see no counter to her words. "So, what now?"

"Right now, I want you to go to your apartment and stay out of trouble. That means not letting anyone who would react badly to your appearance see you."

Naruto snorted again. "Tsunade, do you know when Hinata will be awake?"

She glared at him. "And what in the world makes you think that she wants to see you."

Naruto looked down somberly. "I want to…apologize to her."

The Hokage's glare intensified. "Do you really think that a simple apology is enough to fix this? You have _no_ idea how much you hurt her.

Naruto turned his head so most of his orange hair hid his face. "I plan on doing a lot more than just saying gomen. I just need one chance to tell her how sorry I am."

Tsunade growled. "Fine, she should be conscious tomorrow. You can visit her then. Until that time, I want you to stay out of sight." Naruto turned his head back to face her and nodded, and walked towards the _open_ window. "There is something else before you leave. Naruto stopped so Tsunade could approach him. Next thing he knew, Naruto found himself face down on the floor with a powerful fist on his spine. "_THAT_, is for everything you did tonight." A few seconds passed before Naruto stood up as if nothing happened. He turned towards and nodded in acceptance before jumping out.

Although he remembered that he was told to go to his apartment, Tsunade did not say for how long. Naruto decided to change his clothes then leave. He headed strait for the hospital. Knowing that entering the establishment was a bad idea, the hanyou used his chakra and claws to scale the sides of the building. It did not take him long to find the window with Hinata's scent around it. He then stood _up_ on the side of the building, just above that window. All of his tails began waving around him mystically. "Kitsune Style: Fading Existence." Soon, he faded from view. "This Kitsune jutsu should be enough to keep me out of sight."

**Back in the Hokage tower.**

Tsunade walked through a set of large doors. Behind it was one of the top banes of her existence, number one being paperwork. Assembled there was every member of the shinobi council. "It is lucky that this is a shinobi affair, or I would have to deal with the civilians too." Tsunade mentally cringed at that thought.

She quickly took her seat. As she expected, Danzo was the first to stand. "We are here to determine the actions to be taken about the demon. Not only has he taken the form of the Kyūbi, but he has also injured two of our shinobi. These crimes cannot be ignored." Homura and Koharu stood up and nodded at these words.

Tsume was next to stand. "As much as I hate to say it, I agree with the elders. His recent actions have given us plenty of reason not to trust him."

Now it was Shibi who stood. "I concur Tsume-san. Naruto-san has given us little reason to trust him." The elders smiled, knowing that with the logic of the Aburame on their side, they could not lose this debate. "For this reason, I believe that he is not a threat."

The elder's expressions became scowls. Everyone looked at him with shocked eyes, excluding Hiashi and Shikaku. Tsunade was the one to speak. "A-Aburame-san, would you care to explain."

Danzo was next. "Hai, you have never shown any trust towards the demon in the past four years; so why now? Let us also not forget that one of the shinobi he injured was your own son."

Shibi nodded and spoke as if he ignored Danzo's last comment. "Shortly after the Kyūbi attack, I conducted research on Kitsune Demons. I went as far as to commandeer text from Akuma no Kuni. (**The Land of Demons.)** From these texts, I learned that Kitsune Demons have a knack for practical jokes. They also demonstrate the ability to transform into beautiful women. Naruto-san demonstrated both traits. This is the reason for my previous animosity. I believed the demon to have some hold on Naruto-san's mind."

"I suggest that you get to the point. We do not have much time."

"We have plenty time Danzo-san." The elder growled under his breath. "It is safe to assume that Naruto-san has indeed become a Kitsune Demon. It is also safe to assume that he has all other traits of Kitsune Demons."

"And what would those be; get on with it."

"These traits would be high cunning and intelligence. If he truly desired to destroy this village, he would have done one of two things. One, he would have remained in the village. He would have done as much as possible to gain our trust. Two, he would have killed the shinobi who were sent after him. Once things died down, he would wait until we let down our guard before striking. The two sent after him are safe in the village and should be at full health in a day or two. Another trait is that the power of a Kitsune Demon is dependent on its number of tails, nine being the maximum. Naruto-san has that number, so it is safe to assume that he is just as powerful as the original Kyūbi. If he wished our destruction, he would have already done so."

Now it was Shikaku who stood. The way he slouched proved his status as a Nara. "These are good points Shibi, but I am not fully convinced. I think that it is best that we observe him for any signs of being a threat. Any drastic action could make him angry. That would be a highly troublesome situation. All in favor of observation." The elders and Tsume sat down as the remaining of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and Tsunade stood.

Danzo stood up. "All in favor of taking action." Tsume and the other elders stood up. Danzo turned his eye towards Hiashi. "Why do you not vote Hiashi-san?"

With his head unmoving, Hiashi turned his gaze towards the elder. "You forget Danzo-san that in order for the council to take any action, a two to one vote is necessary. At this point, my vote does not matter. Either way, I don't care what happens."

Danzo once again growled under his breath. "Fine, I shall change my vote to observation."

Tsunade stood. "The vote is closed. Naruto will be kept under watch by the ANBU until the time comes for us to take further action." She did not hesitate to leave the room. The rest of the council followed before going where they want. "That went better than expected." She went home to get some well needed rest.

**Back with Naruto.**

Enough time has passed for the sun to start appearing on the horizon. The constant movement of his tails rendered him invisible to all who looked to where he was. Beneath the illusion, his reddish ears twitched at the sound a door opening. He could easily tell that this was happening in Hinata's room.

He heard the visitor beginning to speak. "This has gone on long enough Hinata. Time and time again, you have proven yourself incompetent. It is a wonder that you were allowed to try for as long as you have; but enough is enough. When you return to the compound, you will go to your proper place. My only regret is that you are not able to hear me right now. Sayonara, daughter."

Naruto scowled deeply from where he hid. "Hinata, things have become very hard for you in just a few days. First was being hospitalized by someone you admired, then this. But, if you would have it, I would like to alleviate your stresses."

The carrot-top leapt off of the building's side without a sound. In untraceable speed, he raced to a forested area. Slowly, he sat on the branch in a meditating position. It didn't take him long to enter his mind.

This new mindscape looked fairly different. Instead of looking like a sewer, his mind looked like a forest maze. The trees to his left and right were so close together, that they formed a wall without gaps. The leaves and branches curved perfectly, forming a half tube over the trunks. The thing that didn't change was how dark and depressing it was.

It didn't take the Kyūbi Naruto long to find a door labeled, 'memories'. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door on the way. The room looked like a hall made sided with two long bookcases, both with countless scrolls stored in them. The hall itself was only about eight feet high with a black roof. Naruto strolled through the room endlessly. He eventually reached a wall where a pen was writing on a scroll by itself.

His head turned to the right where the last two scrolls caught his attention. He scoffed at the last one and grabbed the one above it. "The laws of the Kitsune Demons." He unfurled the scroll quickly. Naruto opened his red eyes to see the forest of Konoha. He stood up from his crossed leg position. With a twitch of his left ear, he disappeared.

The ANBU who found Naruto was felt surprise at the hanyou's disappearance, but not nearly as much when he felt himself restrained from behind. "Care to explain why you were watching me."

The deep, guttural voice got the ANBU shinobi trembling slightly. "I-I was ordered by Hokage-sama to keep watch over you."

Naruto scoffed. "Is that all; I thought you were here to try and kill me. Feel free to watch me as much as you want. Just make sure that you don't get too annoying."

Naruto left, leaving the ANBU alone. He began rubbing his neck where Naruto's arm held him before giving chase.

Given the time, the carrot-top had only one destination in mind. He leapt across rooftops far too fast for any civilian to see. With one powerful leap, he entered the Hokage's office through the still broken window. He growled to himself when he saw that the room was empty. He was glad though, because Tsunade's scent permeated the room.

He leapt backwards just enough to exit through the window. As he fell, his tails began swirling around him. "Kitsune Style: Fading Form." When he landed, Naruto looked just like he did before the transformation into a hanyou. "This should keep the villagers from freaking out too much."

The now blond Naruto walked along the streets as he followed Tsunade's scent. Although this Kitsune jutsu changed his form, it did not get rid of his extrasensory abilities. Because of this, he could still hear the words of the villagers. "It's the demon. What does he think he's doing; trying to look like his human self? Does he really think we can't see through that?"

These words were barely a whisper, but were loud enough for Naruto to hear. His hands clinched in anger. "It looks like my new secret is already out. What a bunch of annoying baka." It didn't take long for Naruto to find where Tsunade's sent was. He groaned in annoyance. "It had to be the hospital." He then sighed. "Oh well, this just means that I don't have to bring her back here."

Naruto walked into the building and straight to the halls. One of the nurses noticed this and stood in his way with her arms out. "Where do you thing you're going. We don't need a demon disturbing our patents."

Naruto growled. "I don't feel like dealing with this. I don't plan on disturbing anyone and I don't plan on letting anyone get in my way. You have two choices here. Get out of my way or I'll make you. The latter choice will cause far more disturbance than the former. It's your choice." The nurse felt shaken at those words and let her arms drop. Naruto simply walked past her. "Good choice."

Naruto walked up the stairs, following Tsunade's scent. He entered the door labeled third floor. He saw the woman on the left side of his vision. She saw him as well and approached. "Care to explain why you look like you did before becoming a demon."

Naruto turned serious blue eyes back to Tsunade's golden ones. "It is just an illusion." The area around Naruto became hazy as everything changed back. "Is Hinata ready for visitors?"

Tsunade nodded. "Hai, but I am not sure if it is a good idea for her to see you this soon."

Naruto looked down with a saddened expression, which looked a little misplaced on his demonic face. "Please, I just want a chance to apologize. That is all I ask."

Tsunade sighed. "Fine, but at the first sign of distress, you have to leave; understood." Naruto nodded, signaling the woman to turn and lead the way."

As soon as they turned the corner, they saw one of the doors opening and someone walking out of it. The woman had cascading black hair, scarlet eyes, and matching lipstick. She wore what looked like large bandages that were still worn tastefully. There was a scarlet sleeve over her right arm. She looked towards the pair and immediately started glaring.

**Flashback.**

The woman walked into the room she knew her student to be in. "Hinata-chan, are you alright."

The girl in the bed turned towards the woman and gasped. "K-Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai clenched her teeth at the sight. Hinata's eyelids were reddened and puffy. The woman walked forward until she was right up against the bed. She sat down on the bed at an angle. "Feel free to let it all out Hinata-chan,"

Hinata sniffled before lunging at her sensei. Kurenai moved her hands through the shuddering girl's hair in a comforting manner. She paid little attention to the growing wetness where Hinata's face was against her waist. The jonin found that she had to wait a fair amount of time before her charge lifted herself up. "H-he's gone; N-N-Naruto-kun is gone. I-I failed."

"No Hinata-chan, didn't you hear. Naruto-san has returned to the village. Your mission was a success. You didn't fail."

"N-no, he changed. H-he isn't N-Naruto-kun anymore. H-he's d-different. N-Naruto-kun would have n-never done what N-Naruto-san did."

Kurenai watched empathetically as Hinata resumed her shuddering and crying. "She is using the honorifics of san and kun to differentiate between the new and the old Naruto. Gomen Hinata-chan, but there is nothing we can do. Naruto has changed in not only body, but in mind as well. I don't think we will ever get the old Naruto back."

Tear drops fell onto the bed as Hinata nodded. "H-hai."

Kurenai stood up. "Hinata-chan, be strong." She started to walk out of the room. "Life has been hard for you Hinata-chan. I can only hope that it will get better."

**Flashback End.**

Kurenai tensely walked over to Naruto until they were face to face. "What are _you_ doing here?" The anger in her voice wasn't hard to miss.

Naruto was impassive to this. "I have come to apologize to Hinata."

The jonin felt her rage build within her. A clap sound could be heard as Kurenai did what most women would have done in her position. "Do you really think that a simple apology will be enough? Do you have _any_ idea of the pain you put her through? To her, you were an idol. A large amount of her faith was put in you. You _shattered _that faith."

Naruto now had his clawed hand on the cheek Kurenai slapped. "Whether or not what I do is enough of an apology is up to Hinata. I won't know if it will be accepted unless I try. Allow me to at least do that."

Kurenai growled loud enough for the others to hear. "Why should we let you?"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought before reopening them. "Because, it will give both of us closure."

Kurenai took a deep breath to calm down. "That makes sense. _Fine, _but don't take it too far." She turned her eyes towards the Hokage. "Will you keep your eyes on him?"

Tsunade nodded. "Hai, I will." They walked in opposite directions, Kurenai preparing to go elsewhere, Naruto and Tsunade going to Hinata's room. The woman stopped at the door and turned towards Naruto. "You stay out here while I tell her that you are coming." Naruto nodded. The blond woman walked through the open door.

The Kyūbi Naruto waited patiently next to the door. He could easily hear the conversation in the room. "Hinata-san, someone is here to see you."

"W-who is it?"

"It is Naruto. He wants to apologize."

"N-N-Naruto-san, a-apologize?"

"Hai, he is apparently very sorry for what he did to you. Is it okay if he comes in?"

A long uncomfortable silence passed before she spoke again. "H-hai, it i-is o-okay."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief that he didn't even know he was holding in. "She is willing to hear me out." He opened the door himself, not waiting for Tsunade to do it. She scowled at him for this. Hinata was only able to look at Naruto for a few seconds before looking away. She couldn't help but remember the look he was giving her the last time she saw him. Naruto easily saw this. "Hinata, please look at me."

She did so and got a good look at his eyes. "Those eyes, that determination; It is just like Naruto-kun." She could not look away.

Naruto steeled his nerves for what he was going to say. "For Kitsune Demons, there are laws we must obey. These laws are interwoven into our bodies. In other words, the punishments for breaking these laws are automatically carried out when we break them."

He had Hinata's full attention but Tsunade's mind went down a different path. "What is the point of this?"

Naruto held his fist out to Hinata and gave her an even more determined look. "The highest of all Kitsune laws is that if a Kitsune Demon breaks a blood oath, their life is forfeit." Both females were now trapped by the power of his words. "Hinata, I promise to do all you ask of me from this day forward." In the silence, you could hear a pin drop; but in this case, it was a plop.

* * *

**There is something that I have to mention. I have only planned this story out to the third chapter. I _do_ have an amazing last chapter planned out but I have no clue what kind of events could take place before this. **

**This is where you the reader come into play. I need ideas and fast. If I don't get enough good ones, then I will just complete the story without them. These ideas will have to take place during the time skip, or shortly after. I hope for some good ones. You can send these by either PM or by review. I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**I would also like to ask my readers to go into my profile and check out the stories I have listed. There is something for everyone.**


	3. Defying Decision: Chapter 3

Underlined speech is thought.

_Italicized speech signifies emphasis put on words or a change in tone. You should be able to figure it out from the choice of words and the character._

CAPITALIZED SPEECH IS YELLING.

These are … interruptions in …speech caused … by things …like laughing,…crying, thought,.. and…others.

Words-with-dashes-between-them-consistently-signify-when-a-character-is-talking-too-fast-to-understand.

**Bold words are author notes.**

(Previously on "Demon's Last Decision." Shaken by Hinata's words, Naruto stops and realizes her admiration for him. Without hesitation, he takes her back to Tsunade's office. The woman heals the girl and learns of the nights events. After Shizune's appearance, Tsunade tells Naruto to go to his apartment. He does so, but only long enough for him to change his clothes. He then goes to the window of Hinata's room. Back in the tower, Tsunade attends a meeting about what is to be done about Naruto. When things begin looking bad, Shibi convinces the council to first watch Naruto. A while later, Naruto hears Hinata's father talk her down. He leaves his perch and heads off into the forest where he goes over the Kitsune laws in his head. When he wakes, he scares an ANBU and heads off in search of Tsunade. With little difficulty, he finds her in the hospital. Kurenai appears at this time after she had a talk with her student. In her rage, she attacks Naruto verbally and physically. Naruto manages to talk his way through. With prompting, he enters Hinata's room. Moments later, he gives her one hell of and apology."

* * *

**This chapter was posted October 28, 2008; 23 days after the previous post. Wow, that is a lot of time between chapters. Sorry about that people.**

**I decided to change something in the previous chapter. All you need to know is that Naruto switched out of his blood covered clothes and into a clean jumpsuit.**

"**Defying Decision"**

Hinata was trembling in surprise and Tsunade went slack jawed. Even with her experience as a shinobi, it took her a while to gain enough control to do anything. "NANI?"

The carrot-top looked at the woman with annoyance. "I believe that I was very clear with my words." In the corner of his vision, Naruto noticed that Hinata was swaying from side to side. Her clouded over eyes made her look like she was barely there. "Hinata-dono, are you okay." **Dono his even higher than sama. **Hearing this honorific, Hinata did what she would always does in extreme Naruto-based situations; she fainted.

Tsunade's eyes widened further. "He is completely serious about this." Tsunade then laughed internally for a few seconds. "Arigato Naruto; you just saved me a good deal of paperwork."

"Why is that Tsunade?"

"I am starting to like this new Naruto. He hasn't called me Obaa-chan once. By the order of the council, I had to send ANBU to watch you for any signs of being a threat to the village. With this turn of events, there is no way you are a threat. Now I don't have to deal with daily reports on what you are doing."

Naruto smiled. "Good, that guy was starting to get annoying."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "How did you know you were being followed?" Naruto merely pointed at his ears. "This Naruto is still annoying. Alright then, let's leave Hinata alone for now." Naruto walked to the wall opposite of Hinata's bed and sat down. Tsunade hissed her words since she couldn't yell. "What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto gave her a lazy look. "I am staying here to await my first command. I do not take orders from you." His lazy look became a glare.

Tsunade growled at this. "He still doesn't call me Obaa-chan." She constantly repeated that thought to calm down. "Fine then, just don't cause too much trouble."

"If there is trouble, it will be someone else's fault."

Tsunade snorted as she walked out of the room. Once she was out, she snapped her fingers. This signaled an ANBU to appear. "I want you to tell everyone in the council that we are going to have another meeting concerning Naruto." The Black Ops shinobi nodded before disappearing in a streak of speed. The woman walked leisurely back to the Hokage's tower. It took many minutes for her to get to the council room. As she expected, the elders were already there waiting for her.

Over thirty minutes passed before most of the clan heads appeared. The same ANBU Tsunade sent after them appeared at her side. "Hyuga-sama stated that he is preoccupied with clan matters and will therefore be unable to attend."

"What a shame, considering that this meeting concerns him the most. No matter, we have enough people here." The woman waved the ANBU off and took her seat. "As you should know, this meeting is about Naruto."

Danzo stood up and held his one hand out. "What is it Tsunade, has the demon already proven himself a threat?"

The woman smirked at him. "On the contrary; I believe that, with recent events, Tora the cat is a bigger threat to the village than Naruto."

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed except for Shibi, who arched his eyebrows. "Tsunade-sama, what is your reasoning?"

Tsunade stood up. "A short time ago, I took Naruto to visit Hinata in the hospital. While we were in her room, he did something I never expected him to. After explaining that any Kitsune demon that breaks a blood oath loses their life, he promised that he would be Hinata's personal servant for life."

Danzo chose this time to compose himself. "How can we be sure that he is not lying? This could very well be a trick of the demon."

"I disagree Danzo-san. My research supports Tsunade-sama's statements. In all I read, not once has a Kitsune demon broken a promise. I too believe that Tora is a greater threat. Anyone who knows Hinata-san shall think the same."

Everyone turned towards Tsume, who was laughing loudly. "I have to agree with Shibi on this one. Hinata-chan is one of the sweetest and kindest girls I have ever met. With a leash like that, Naruto isn't hurting anyone anytime soon."

Danzo growled. "This still doesn't ensure that our village is safe from that demon. He could very easily convince her to turn against the village. He is still a threat."

"This is getting troublesome." Everyone turned towards Shikaku. "Hinata could give Naruto commands that prevent such things from happening."

Danzo smirked at the proposition. "Nara-san, your proposition has possibilities. If Naruto is indeed force to do everything Hinata tells him to, then we can use this to bring Naruto under our direct control. Perhaps I can write up the list."

Both of the other elders smiled at this, but it was Koharu who stood. "This is a good idea. With your wisdom, we can make sure that the demon is kept under our control. It will be a great asset to our weakened village."

Tsunade pounded her desk loud enough for all to hear. "How can we be sure that you don't use this chance to concentrate Naruto's power into your own hands?"

"Do not worry Tsunade. If you want, you can deliver the list to the young Hyuga yourself. I shall ensure that the demon's power will work for the village, not an individual."

"Fine, I guess that will do. All in favor of Danzo writing this list." Everyone was standing. "It's unanimous, get to writing you old geezer."

The elder clenched his teeth. "Make jokes while you can Senju." Danzo stood up and left silently, heading strait home. Because what he was doing was known by the entire council, he saw no point in doing it in his root headquarters. "First we have to make sure that no one else can use the demon against us. Next, let's make sure that he can never become a threat. Allowing the demon to defend himself and others to an extent should keep Tsunade happy. And finally, the coup d'état." Danzo chuckled to himself. "Konoha will soon be mine."

**Back with Naruto and the unconscious Hinata.**

Naruto's fox ears twitched at the sound of foot steps approaching the room. The instant the door opened, you could cut the tension with a dull knife. Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame locked eyes to sunglasses. They remained unmoving for countless seconds, excluding Naruto's tails. Shino turned to Hinata and walked to her. "Why are you here?"

Hearing the toneless question, Naruto spoke with a similar voice. "Apologizing."

Shino just nodded silently and continued to look at Hinata. He soon noticed that the sheets were a bit disheveled. "Was she awake recently?"

"Hai, she was awake when I first arrived, but my apology turned out to be a great enough shock to cause her to faint."

Shino turned towards Naruto with raised eyebrows. "Did he return her feelings? Naruto-san, how did you apologize?"

"I …." Naruto was suddenly cut off by the door opening. Although he hid it well, Shino was annoyed at the interruption.

Both turned towards it to see Tsunade walking in. She was holding a single sheet of paper in her hands. "Danzo didn't waist any time getting this to me." She regarded Shino with a confused blink. "I didn't expect him to be here." She walked over to Hinata and then turned to face Naruto. "Naruto, I think it is best that you wait outside for a bit. Hinata needs time to realize her new situation. You being in here will only make it that more difficult for her." Naruto nodded, stood up, and then walked out of the room. "Now, let's wake Hinata up."

She placed a glowing hand on her forehead. "Hokage-sama, do you know how Naruto-san apologized."

"You'll know soon enough Shino."

Hinata's eyelids began to flutter before opening. She suddenly sat up. "Naruto!" She looked around to notice the absence of said hanyou. She did notice the other two staring at her and blushed from her outburst. "Ano, wh-where's N-Naruto-san?"

Shino raised his brow slightly from the change in honorific. Tsunade looked at Hinata seriously. "I asked Naruto to wait outside for a few moments. Do you remember what he said to you before you fainted?"

It took only a second of thought for her eyes to slowly widen. "H-h-he pr-promised to d-do all I-I asked f-from th-this day f-forward."

Shino's eyebrows were as high as they could go and Tsunade nodded. "That's right Hinata."

Tsunade handed her the sheet of paper she was holding. "W-what's this?"

"The council is worried that Naruto could still be a threat to the village. By order of the council, you are to read these commands to Naruto. Whether he obeys them or not will determine if he was telling the truth about his promise."

"B-but what if h-he?…"

Tsunade interrupted her. "Hinata, he is yours." Her expression became a bit softer but still serious. "Think of this as a command from your Hokage. By reading these commands to Naruto, you are doing your village a great service."

"H-hai."

Tsunade turned back to the door. "You can come back in Naruto."

The carrot-top opened the door and walked in with a stoic expression on his face. Unknown to the others, he was actually having great difficulty maintaining that expression. "So the council is trying to bring me under their control. This is not good. If commands conflict, I could die."

Hinata's trembling hands brought the sheet of paper to her eyes. "Y-You are to ignore a-all commands I g-give against my w-will. You are n-never to attempt c-convincing me t-to turn against K-Konoha."

Naruto nodded. "Those commands are acceptable."

"Y-you are not t-to harm or assault another in any way unless t-told otherwise. I-if attacked, y-you can d-defend yourself o-or come t-to the de-defense of a-another. H-how you defend d-depends on t-the attacker. For c-civilians, escape to r-restraint. For K-Konoha shinobi, e-escape to m-mild injury. For tr-traitors, e-enemies, and threats t-to the well b-being to K-Konoha and its shi-shinobi, moderate in-injury to d-d-death."

"So far so good."

Hinata's eyes quivered with uncertainty with the last of the orders she must read. "Y-you a-are to o-obey all or-orders g-g-given to y-you by c-council e-elders, th-the H-Hokage, a-and all c-clan h-heads."

It took all of Naruto's will power to maintain a stoic expression. "Hai Hinata-dono, your commands shall be followed."

Tsunade clapped her hands together. "Well, now that's over with, let's put it to a test." Naruto scowled at her. "Stop scowling." He did as he was told. "Now, stand on your head." Naruto turned around and leaned forward to perform a handstand. He then lowered himself until only his head supported his weight. "Good, now I want you to … never mind. I will save that for later." She turned around to face Hinata. "Hinata, as long as you take it easy, you are free to go."

"Hai." The woman walked out the door.

Shino walked over to the upside-down Naruto and knelt down low enough to whisper to him. "Naruto-san, if this is a trick, please cease. You have done far too much harm as is."

"Don't worry Shino, this is for real. I am from this day forward, Hinata-dono's servant."

Shino nodded. "I will be watching you." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Alone in the room with the hanyou, Hinata started fidgeting furiously. "Stop it Hinata. There is absolutely nothing wrong with him. He is not dangerous." She took a few breaths to calm herself then slipped out of bed. She then walked to the door and prepared to open it.

"Hinata-dono, this is very uncomfortable for my ears."

She gasped. "Oh, y-you can s-stand now." Naruto quickly did so. She walked out the door and Naruto followed. Hinata felt uncomfortable feeling such a powerful being follow her wherever she went. "I guess that I am going to have to get used to this." Something suddenly clicked in her head. She turned back to face the carrot-top. "N-Naruto-san, y-you m-may s-scare someone l-like th-that."

"Don't worry Hinata-dono. I cast a special Kitsune jutsu that makes me look like I once did. You do not see the effects of this jutsu because it would be disrespectful to hide my true form from my master."

Hinata quickly turned away to hide her blush; she the shook her head to get rid of it. "Get a hold of yourself Hinata. This is your situation now. It is best that you just get used to it. Naruto-kun, the boy you loved is gone. All that is left is Naruto-san, your servant. Oh, k-keep it u-u-up." Hinata felt great sadness at her thoughts. They were able to walk out of the hospital with people no more than glaring at Naruto.

Once they were outside, Naruto started walking beside her. Naruto could still the whispers of the people around him. "What is that demon doing hiding his true form." "It looks like the demon got himself a little whore; traitorous bitch." "What is a nice looking lady like her doing with _him_?"

Hinata meanwhile was taking occasional glances at Naruto. Naruto of course noticed this. "Hinata-dono, if there is something you wish to ask of me, feel free to do so."

She flinched from those words. "Ano, it's y-your cl-clothes."

Naruto started looking at his clothing, which was still his orange jumpsuit. "I see nothing wrong with them."

"I-it's j-just t-that they d-d-don't look g-good on you a-anymore."

"They don't look good on me _anymore_. Well I guess my appearance has changed a lot. If you want me to wear something different, you only have to ask."

"H-hai, f-f-follow me." She continued walking as Naruto let himself fall behind a bit. Hinata sighed. "This is going to take a lot of getting used to."

**Back with Danzo and his scheming self.**

Danzo walked into his Root compound with a small smile on his face. "That was perfect if I do say so myself. The first, second, and parts of the third commands are there just to make sure that Tsunade doesn't get suspicious. It is the first part of the third and the fourth that are the genius of it. The third says that Naruto can't harm or assault another _unless told otherwise._ The forth says that he must obey the shinobi council. With this simple design, I can order Naruto to kill off all of the shinobi council in their sleep. I can then disband the clans so there can be no more clan heads. I might as well get rid of that Hinata girl along the way. This way, I will be the only one left who can command the demon's power. I can also decide whose commands Naruto should follow as well in the case of my eventual death. With the Kyūbi's power, all of the great nations will belong to me." He stood at a balcony over looking all of his Root agents. "Tomorrow, we take Konoha as our own." There was no reaction. "What good emotionless soldiers."

**Back with Naruto and Hinata. That was just there to tell you Danzo's plan. The following scene is just to lighten the mood a bit. I don't think it is very well written.**

Hinata walked into a simple looking clothing shop. The other customers were looking at the events too far away to hear anything. Behind the counter was a red-headed girl in her late teens. She wore a loose light purple tube top and a pair of blue jeans. "Hello Hinata-chan, nice to see you again." She then took notice of the other visitor and stepped back in surprise. "W-what is he doing here."

Hinata went into a stuttering frenzy as she was unable to conjure up the proper words to explain the situation. Naruto decided to explain. "I have promised that I would do all that Hinata-dono asks of me. I am not threat to you or anyone else of this village."

The young woman's jaw dropped. She shook her head and turned her stupefied face towards Hinata. "Hinata-chan, is that true." Not trusting her voice, Hinata nodded. The teen then turned towards Naruto with scrutiny in her eyes. "From the information I received, you are supposed to look like a demon, but you still look like a human."

"I mask my true form so I don't scare the villagers. I am able to choose who sees what I truly look like."

"I guess that makes sense." She turned towards the young Hyuga. "So what brings you here Hinata-chan?"

"Ano, N-N-Naruto-san needs s-some new clothes."

The teen looked at Naruto. "I'll say. That is the worst looking outfit I have seen in my life. Wait a second; I still don't know what he really looks like. If I am going to help you find some clothes, I am going to have to see what you really look like."

"Y-you pr-promise to stay c-calm."

"Hai, I will."

Hinata nodded. "S-show her N-Naruto-san."

The red-headed teen saw the blond form in front of her shift into a nine-tailed version with orange hair and reddish ears. She took a small step back in surprise. Naruto smirked at her. "What's wrong, you scared."

"H-hai I am. I thought that jumpsuit was ugly before. Now I can see why Hinata-chan wanted to get you here as soon as possible. That thing is horrendous. As for your demonic looks, I was expecting worse."

Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance. "I see nothing wrong with my choice of clothing. I am only getting new clothes because Hinata-dono asked me to do so."

"Whatever; just follow me." She walked over to one of the dressing room. She then leaned over and whispered into Hinata's ears.

"N-N-Naruto-san, t-try on all th-the clothes w-we g-give you a-and show t-them to us."

"Hai Hinata-dono." Naruto walked into the room and shut the door. It was one of the larger dressing rooms, giving Naruto plenty or room for his tails to move around. The first thing he received was a brown t-shirt and khaki cargos. He also received a thin dark brown coat that came down to his waist. The teen nodded at the outfit and signaled for him to reenter. He continued to receive a bunch of random outfits. Most received shakes of the head.

At this time, half of the customers left the establishment due to the _demon's_ presence. The other half was curious on how two girls were able to make him wear whatever they gave him.

The red headed teen suddenly stopped looking for outfits as an evil idea came into her head. She quickly ran back to the counter and grabbed something of hers. She then went to a different section of the store for a different outfit for Naruto to try on. She skipped over to Hinata and showed it to Hinata. "N-n-nani?" A blush covered her face. **This is a warning to men. Do not try to imagine what the next outfit looks like on Naruto. As for the women, feel free.**

"Oh come on Hinata-chan, you can't say that you're not curious. No man would ever wear this. It is a great way to check if he really has to do what you say." She looked like she was thinking about it, but the blush was not fading. She then nodded in acceptance.

The older teen skipped over to the dressing room door and slipped the outfit in. She held three fingers up and brought each down at one second intervals. "NANI!" She smiled at the sudden voice and the remaining customers became curious about what Naruto would come out wearing next.

"Oh come on Naruto, certainly you remember what Hinata told you to do. Make sure you stay out long enough to give us a good look." The doorknob turned. "He is actually going to do it." Out came Naruto wearing a two piece pink bikini. Hinata blushed and fainted from the ripped muscles and detailed view. Since all the customers were women, they could not contain their mirth. One mother had to cover her daughter's eyes.

The teen quickly whipped out a camera and took a picture. Naruto glared at her with all he could. "Give me that camera."

"No, I don't think I will." All the women, who move close enough to hear, started to fear for the teen's life.

Naruto growled and spoke with complete rage. "You are so lucky that I can't do anything to you or that camera would be dust right now and you would be dead."

The teen was undaunted. "That _is_ too bad."

Naruto walked back into the dressing room and growled when he heard a chorus of feminine laughter. He quickly took off the outfit and switched back to his original one.

After Hinata woke up, they continued to give clothes to Naruto until the red headed teen decided that black and dark brown are the best colors for Naruto. In the end, he walked out wearing the same dark brown coat, darker brown cargos, and a black shirt. Using his Kitsune powers, Naruto added his on special touch to the outfit. The face of the original Kyūbi no Yōkō was placed on the front of the shirt. A swirl made of the nine tails was on the back of the coat. The cargo pants themselves were loose enough for Naruto's tails to be comfortable.

Naruto looked at her seriously. "Where to now Hinata-dono?"

"I-I th-think it's t-time for m-me to g-go home." Naruto's became slightly narrower at those words. The pair eventually arrived at the compound. "I-I think th-that it is b-best for you t-to st-stay outside f-for now."

Naruto smiled and bowed slightly. "Hai Hinata-dono."

Hinata walked into the compound. She was instantly confronted by two of the older branch members. "Hinata-san, by order of Hiashi-sama, you are to follow us."

Hinata's eyes widened at the lack of the sama honorific applied to her own name. "I don't like where this is going, but if I don't go, Otou-sama will be angry." She followed the branch members through the compound. It worried her further that she was not being led to where she usually meets her father. When she finally saw her father waiting for her with a dead serious expression, it was the building behind him that caught her attention. She took a step back in fear. "No, not there; that is were branch members are sealed."

Hiashi took quick notice of her step back. "Restrain her." The two men quickly turned around and grabbed both of her arms. Hinata stopped supporting her own weight. This did nothing to slow the closing distance between her and the building. "Hinata, you have been a thorn in my side for far too long. It is time that you go where you belong. You will be sealed today."

Hinata's body trembled as tears fell down her face and her feet dragged against the ground. "No, not like this; after all my hard work, it can't just end like this." She suddenly stopped moving forward. Also, she felt herself supported not by her arms, but by something wrapped completely around her waist. She opened her eyes to see the orange headed Naruto with two tails wrapped around each branch member so the arms and legs were completely restrained. Another tail was the object wrapped around her waist. "H-h-how?"

"When you told me that you 'think it is best that I wait outside for now,' there were two ways around it. One, it sounded more like a suggestion than a request. Two, the word now could mean any span of time, even a second."

"He's right. By looking at what I say differently, he can avoid doing something he doesn't want to."

Hiashi already turned around and was looking at the scene with anger in his eyes. "What is he doing here?" He charged forward with a Jūken strike prepared. Naruto saw this coming and grabbed his wrist. Before the other hand could hit, the hanyou grabbed that wrist. For good measure, Naruto used a tail to raise Hiashi's left leg. "How dare you do this to the Hyuga clan head? I order you to release me and my men this instant demon."

Naruto's eyes closed and Hinata's eyes widened. Both were remembering the list Hinata read from. "You are to obey all orders given to you by council elders, the Hokage, and all clan heads." Tiny tear drops appeared on the corners of Hinata's eyes. "There is no way around that."

Hiashi and the branch members could feel the grip of the tails loosen around their bodies. When Naruto's eyes opened, they all winced in pain as they felt the tails tighter than before. "I do not and never will take orders from you."

* * *

**I call that a cliffhanger. Not all of them have to have negative implications. They just have to make people go WTF or uh oh. I believe that it is the former for this chapter.**

**So far, all the ideas that I have received from others conflicted with the planed storyline. Naruto and Hinata will stay in the Hyuga compound. That means they aren't leaving the village. Hinata will be sixteen before her feelings begin to return in full. I need events that can happen between the next few days, all the way to the middle of their fifteens.**


	4. Defending Decision: Chapter 4

Underlined speech is thought.

_Italicized speech signifies emphasis put on words or a change in tone. You should be able to figure it out from the choice of words and the character._

CAPITALIZED SPEECH IS YELLING.

These are … interruptions in …speech caused … by things …like laughing,…crying, thought,.. and…others.

Words-with-dashes-between-them-consistently-signify-when-a-character-is-talking-too-fast-to-understand.

**Bold words are author notes.**

(Previously on "Demon's Last Decision." Hinata fainted from Naruto's apology. Tsunade left the room and Naruto stayed. She used one of the ANBU to collect the shinobi council. All but Hiashi show up. They learn of the promise and Danzo proposes that he writes a list of orders for Hinata to give Naruto. As he wrote these, Shino appeared in Hinata's room. He and Naruto talked for a bit before Tsunade showed up. She told Naruto to leave the room and woke Hinata up. She asked the Hyuga to read the commands out. When Naruto reentered, she did so. The commands said that he must ignore unwilling commands, cause no influence, attack in only his defense or the defense of others, and obey commands from anyone in the shinobi council. Tsunade tests the final one by having Naruto stand on his head. She leaves and is followed by Shino, but not after a little talk with Naruto. Hinata and a disguised Naruto left the hospital and went to a clothing store. At this time, Danzo is thinking about his plan to take over Konoha. When Naruto and Hinata arrive, they meet up with a red headed teen that is familiar with Hinata. She manages to convince Hinata to have Naruto try on different outfits, including a bikini. Hinata faints and the teen takes a picture. They eventually leave and head towards the Hyuga compound. Hinata suggest that Naruto stay outside the compound. Two branch family members appear and lead her towards the building where the curse seal is applied. She makes little effort to resist but is saved by Naruto. Hiashi attacks him but is stopped. The clan head orders Naruto to release him. Naruto says no."

* * *

**Chapter three came out October the 28th. It is now November the 28th. That is a total of thirty one days. I truly apologize for that. A constant stream of English papers and keeping up with another story are to blame for that. This chapter is also small too. I did warn you readers about this beforehand though. Don't get too mad. PS: Their might be a few typos or not. I don't know.**

**A lot of people were apparently confused by the previous chapter. That means that I did what I set out to do. It is truly amazing how many of you failed to see what was on the surface, let alone what was under the underneath. Some of you were able to figure it out though. I may have lost some readers in the process, but it is their loss. Let the story continue.**

"**Defending Decision"**

Hiashi glared at Naruto for his refusal. "I was told that this demon would have to obey any command I give him. Did they lie to me?" **He was kept in the dark about Hinata's connection.  
**

Naruto smirked. "Don't hurt your inferior brain with thinking too much. You will receive your answers soon." He raised his free hand where all could see. "I promise that as long as she or I shall live, Hinata will not wear the Caged Bird Seal."

Hinata took notice of the red fluid dripping from Naruto's palm. "Another blood oath?"

Naruto chose this time to release his three captives. "I suggest that you leave us alone." He let Hinata support herself with her own feet. She walked forward while looking at Naruto.

Hiashi was seething inside. "What is the meaning of this? Why does this demon interfere with the matters of my clan?" He looked at the teen pair and noticed that Naruto's hands were at his sides and his tails were behind him. Because she walked forward, Hinata was close. "If I can not brand her, then I will kill her."

Hiashi lashed out towards Hinata's heart only to be stopped by Naruto's lightning fast tail. More tails came forward and lifted a completely restrained Hiashi off the ground. His arms were spread out and his legs held together. "You know Hiashi; one Konoha shinobi attacking another Konoha shinobi with the intent to kill could be called treason."

Hinata's eyes widened. "There is no mistaking that." She could see his clawed hand up with the fingers extended. "THINK! Take-me-to-my-room."

Naruto twitched the tails he had around Hiashi's arms. This produced a crack that was audible to him alone. Before Hiashi could even voice the sudden pain, Naruto grabbed Hinata and took off. Using his smell, he found the room that smelled strongest of her scent. He opened the door and set the dizzy Hinata down. "I believe that this is your room."

From the recent events and the sudden and very fast movement, Hinata fainted. Naruto of course caught her. He walked over to the Hyuga's bed and set her down on it. He then sat down beside her bed and waited. About seven minutes later, he could hear that she was starting to rouse. He could also hear someone else coming for the room very silently. Hinata sat up and looked towards the widow of her room. She looked in the other direction and jumped back in surprise. "N-N-Naruto-san."

The door opened, revealing an ANBU. "Naruto-san, you are to come with me."

Naruto glared at him. "I will only go if Hinata-dono comes with me."

The ANBU turned towards the girl on the bed and then back towards Naruto. "Agreed."

Naruto crouched down with his back to the bed. "Climb on Hinata-dono." She blushed a bit but did so anyways.

Naruto followed the ANBU all the way back to the Hokage's tower. The disguised shinobi led Naruto to a large double door. "This is as far as Hinata-san can go."

Naruto growled. "I-it's okay N-Naruto-san. I'll w-wait here." She slipped out of Naruto's grasp to stand on her own feet.

Naruto turned his head back and gave Hinata a serious gaze. "Stay close Hinata-dono." She nodded. Naruto turned away and walked in through the door, which then closed. "Well if it isn't the shinobi council. _Where do I owe the honor?_" The sarcasm was just dripping off of that question.

Homura slammed his fist on the table to his front. "Silence demon, how dare you speak to the shinobi council with such disrespect?"

"Hmm, probably because I hold no respect for the shinobi council."

"I SAID SILENCE DEMON!"

"Oh, you were serious about that. It is so hard for me to take the elderly seriously. They can be pretty senile sometimes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at Tsunade. Most did so seriously. Two did so lazily; Naruto and Shikaku. "We are here to discus how Naruto was able to defy a direct order from Hiashi-san, who is now in the hospital with broken arms." She looked down at the carrot-top seriously. "You were able to break not one, but two of the commands issued upon you. Would you care to explain?"

Naruto smirked. "In all honesty, I want to tell you. I am sure you remember the first command; the one stating that I disregard commands Hinata gives against her will. With the fourth command, she paused and stuttered as if she didn't want it to be carried out."

A few had slightly widened eyes while Danzo was trembling slightly. "Damn, I did not account for this. I made the mistake of thinking that this Hinata would be just as disciplined as any other Hyuga." He smirked to himself with the formation of a new idea. "No matter, there are more ways to achieve my goals." Using one-handed seals, he activated a jutsu that linked him to his number one root agent. "Ichi, I have a task for you. You are to _draft_ a young Hyuga named Hinata for me. You are to look for a kunoichi around thirteen years of age. You should know how to identify a Hyuga. Bring her back as discreetly as possible and restrain her. Make sure that you can't be followed. I have reason to believe that she is in the Hokage's tower. If she is not, search the Hyuga compound." He cut off the connection with his conformation. "It may take time, but if I can turn Hinata into a loyal and emotionless member of root, then my plan will be back on track."

As he schemed, the meeting continued. Tsunade frowned at the revelation. "Damn, that ruins my plan. As soon as Naruto and Hinata settled down at the Hyuga compound, I was going to tell Naruto that should a member of the council try to use him to kill other members, he is to ignore that order and incapacitate the one who gives it to him. In the case of the first command negating the fourth, I expected Naruto to immediately deem anyone who attempts such a thing a traitor and take care of them himself. Now I have to wait for another chance to fish Danzo out. Can you explain how you were able to injure Hiashi-san as much as you did? He is a loyal shinobi of this village. You should have only been able to inflict mild injury. I don't think two broken arms fall under that category."

Naruto chuckled. "It is very simple how I did that. Hiashi has only himself to blame for what I did to him. Before I broke his arms, he attacked Hinata-dono with the intent to kill. That is one Konoha shinobi attacking a loyal member of this village. That can easily be described as treason. I merely did as I was commanded."

"Well, at least you didn't kill him."

"I was about to, but Hinata-dono ordered me to take her to her room. I had to settle for what I did. I suggest you warn him what I told you here so I don't get another chance to kill…." Naruto stopped talking and began to sniff the air a bit. He continued to do so repeatedly with each sniff stronger than the last. Everyone in the room flinched back when they felt a massive amount of killer intent.

**Outside the council meeting room, a minute earlier.**

Hinata waited on the bench patiently. When she heard footsteps, she noticed an ANBU heading straight for her. The man stopped in front of her. "Hinata-san, you are to come with me."

"N-nani, I-I have to w-wait h-here for N-N-Naruto-san." The ANBU grabbed her by the arm and began to lift her. Before she could say anything, she was knocked unconscious. He hefted her onto his shoulder and left the building without being seen.

Moments later, seven of Naruto's nine tails demolished the doors of the council room. As he walked out, Tsunade ran at him and tried to stop him. Naruto used his tails to slap her away. "It may be light, but he injured me. That could only mean one of two things." She looked around and noticed Hinata's absence. "Just as I thought, he believes that Hinata is in danger. This has Danzo written all over it."

Using his heightened senses, Naruto followed Hinata's scent and the scent of the one that took her. The council members who could see him do this saw only a blur. "Search all you want demon. My Root agent is already too far ahead of you. He has his tracks covered by this point. You will be mine."

Naruto stopped suddenly when he noticed that the scent was cut off. "Damn, I can't follow their scent anymore. He must have used some kind of scent removing agent." He released a roar that terrified many who were within earshot. He then began searching around franticly for any kind of clue that would put him back on the trail.

**A few minutes later with Hinata.**

Hinata woke up from her unconsciousness. Intense dread claimed her heart when she realized that she was sitting in a chair, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. She couldn't even call up her chakra. She was tied up in a way that makes it impossible for her to do anything. The only thing she could move was her head and shoulders. She heard an emotionless voice speak to her. "Do not struggle Hinata-san. If you try to escape, I will kill you. Danzo-sama has requested that you become a member of Root. You will be striped of all emotion and made loyal to his cause."

The lack of emotion in the man's voice was all the proof she needed to know that he was not bluffing. "No, why me? Why does this have to keep happening to me? First my father, and now this. Will Naruto-san save me this time too?"

"It is best that you give up hope now. I covered all tracks. We could not be followed by even the best hounds."

Here eyes tightened as tears began to soak into her blindfold. "Well, it is a good thing that I am not a ninja hound."

Hinata raised her head at the familiar voice. "He found me."

The Root ANBU did not hesitate to attack the intruder. Naruto quickly immobilized him by holding each limb with a tail and stretching them out to full length. The man quickly went through some one-handed seals. He then spewed forth a jet of flames from behind his mask. All Hinata could hear was the roaring flame that engulfed Naruto. The flames were blown away by a small burst of chakra from Naruto. "Have you forgotten that the Kyūbi is a demon aligned with fire?" After one powerful blow to the sternum, the Root ANBU was unconscious. "Your luck that I want answers or you would be dead right now."

He tossed the man to the floor and walked over to Hinata. With multiple slashes, she was free of all her restraints. As soon as she could see, Hinata jumped out of the chair and latched herself to Naruto. He could feel wetness on his chest where her face was pressed against him. "I … I w-was s… so sc-scared." Naruto placed one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist. He then wrapped his tails gently around her body. To Hinata, this brought her closer to the only source of solace at the time.

This continued until Naruto heard the sound of many footsteps approaching them. Naruto figured that it was more people from the group the other guy belongs to. He pushed her away a bit, causing her to look up at him. He placed his hands over her eyes and released a gentle yet powerful burst of demonic chakra. This sent her back to unconsciousness. "Technically, I didn't harm her; so I didn't break any rules." The carrot-top gently placed her on the ground. The first person through the door was out cold before he could think. The same went for the other sixteen. "This is too easy. I guess that is what happens when you are the most powerful demon on the planet."

Naruto moved all of the unconscious men to the back of the room and closed the door. He sat beside Hinata and woke her up. When she looked at her surroundings, recent memories came to mind. "W-why are w-we still h-here?"

"You were kidnapped and brought here. Someone must have set this up. He is going to come here to _collect _you. I am hoping for a chance to catch him. I have some questions to _ask_ him."

"D-don't kill him."

"I never intended to. There is not a single dead person in this room. I will however want answers."

"I-I see. I would like to leave here, but then Naruto-kun might miss his chance and I'm curious too." Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "Did I just think what that think I thought?" Hinata shook her head side to side a bit then looked at the determined stare Naruto was giving the door. "It is just like the way the old Naruto-kun used to look. Maybe he hasn't changed as much as I thought. Naruto-kun isn't gone. A large part of him is right here." She let herself fall onto his lap and relax. This time, she fell asleep on her own power.

Naruto noticed this but only gave it a passing notice. He focus instantly came upon the door when he heard footsteps approaching it. Naruto removed his brown coat and made a pillow out of it for Hinata's head. He then stood up. He smiled when the person behind the door was completely revealed. "Hello Danzo."

* * *

**How it that? As usual, I left you all with a lot to think about. I hope this cleared up a lot of confusion as well. That is all.**


End file.
